No Family
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: For FlameSolaria99's contest: Gin is still living under the shadows of her past. But will a certain silver haired teen comes along will he help her forget it? (Crappy summary)


**Hello everyone, this is for FlameSolaria99's contest. This turned out to be more of a CannonXOC Fluff oneshot but I hope it works. Anyway, I don't own MFB or any of the characters besides Gin.**

* * *

Gin stepped slowly along the sidewalk with head drooped down. Her bangs made it so you couldn't see her face, though you could just barely see tears rolling down her cheeks.

She had her silver heart shaped locked clenched in her left hand and you could just barely hear her sobbing ever so lightly over the sound of the pouring rain.

She just barely glanced over at a nearby oak tree in bey park. She stopped to look down at herself. once she realized that her body was shivering, she started jogging over to it.

She sad down underneath the branches, now loosening her grip on her locket. She opened it revealing a two pictures that were held inside. She glanced at the picture on the left.

The left one was a picture of an early middle aged man with a naturally dark skin tone. He had chocolate brown hair that was in a bowl shaped haircut. Though he had a small goatee. His eyes were a bright blue color over a pair of small glasses with a brown frame and they were sparkling with glee. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a red and black plaid tie over it. Though you couldn't see anything else since the pictures were taken from the waist up.

"Dad." She said softly, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. She glanced over at the picture on the right.

The right one was a picture of an early middle aged woman with a naturally dark skin tone like the man on the left. She had shoulder length navy blue hair that had many waves in it. Her eyes were an emerald green color that were also sparkling with happiness. She was wearing a pink long sleeve button down blouse with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. She was holding a sleeping baby girl with a little navy blue stubble on the top of her head. She was dark skinned like the two adults in the picture and she was wrapped in a pink blanket so her light green pajamas were barely noticeable.

"Mom." She weeped, this time a bit louder.

Gin shut the locket and let it fall out of her hands though it remained in the air due to the fact that it was hanging from her neck.

She looked up at the sky and whispered to herself; "why can't I have a family too?"

She slumped down against the trunk of the tree and the memories of what happened about 10 minutes before started flooding through her mind.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Hey Madoka, can you fix Artemis for me?" Asked a certain Brazilian accented girl who had a few drops of water from her hair. she had just barely missed the downpour of rain that had been threatening metal city for the past few hours. She held up a damaged bey for proof that it had been through several rough hours of training.

Madoka looked up at the 6ft girl and smiled. "Sure Gin, just set it down here. I'll start on Artemis as soon as I finish Tsubasa's bey." She said in a cheerful tone.

Gin set her bey down and strolled over to the TV where she found the silver haired teen sitting on the couch.

"Hey eagle boy." She greeted him. Waving her hand energetically.

Tsubasa ignored the name he had just been called, for the Brazillian girl had called him that so many times, he'd gotten used to it.

"Hi Gin." He said flatly yet with a certain cheer in his voice.

Gin sat down on the couch next to him and started to be drawn into the TV.

The characters in the show they were watching had finally met up with their family after all of their years alone. They were having a touching moment with many hugs involved. It was enough to make anyone cry happy tears.

Tsubasa turned to Gin. "Speaking of families Gin, have you been keeping in touch with your parents?" He asked.

Gin paled quickly before smiling meekly. "U-Um, w-w-well…" she stuttered.

Tsubasa noticed she wasn't too confident about her answer. "Uh, it's okay if you haven't recently. I know it'd be difficult keeping in touch with someone that lives on the other side of the world." He added hesitantly.

Gin looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "I-I Kinda d-don't want to t-talk about it." She stuttered before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Madoka, can you let me know when Artemis is fixed? I kinda wanna go for a walk." The deep blue eyed teen said trying to sound like she was doing anything but crying.

The Japanese mechanic gave her a confused look. "In the pouring rain?" She asked. But Gin had already left.

Tsubasa stood there for a brief moment with his arm extended as though he were trying to hold onto her, but he let it drop down to his side.

He took two steps forward so he was facing the wall and he punched it with all his strength so it left a dent. He was aware that he wasn't acting like himself but he just couldn't help it. He had made her upset before. Many times to be exact. She had once made her so angry that she took a pair of scissors and had tried many times to snip his silver locks off though failed miserably due to his swift dodging.

"Why is this time so different?" He muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Don't be taking out your anger on the wall!" Madoka shouted angrily.

Tsubasa ignored her before bolting out the door and into the pouring rain. "I'll be right back Madoka." He said quickly.

"Wait! I just finished the repairs on Eagle!" She stated in a shouting tone until she rendered it useless. "No one ever gives me time to say anything." She muttered to herself before picking up Whirlwind Artemis and beginning to work on it.

* * *

(End of flashback)

Gin sighed to herself and reached in her back pocket for her bey, only to realize it was missing. "Oh right, I'll have to go and get my bey from Madoka later on." She thought.

She continued to sit under the tree in science, hearing nothing but the pouring rain that showed no sign of stopping.

Though her mind was racing around remembering everything that had ever happened to her. She started shedding a few tears once again. Though she quickly wiped them away.

"Are you alright Gin?" Asked a certain silver haired teen. He stepped under the tree and sat underneath in right next to Gin.

Gin turned away at the sight of him. After the recent fiasco he was the last person she wanted to see.

Tsubasa cursed under his breath so she couldn't hear. He wanted to patch things up between them but so far it wasn't working out so well. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Gin I'm sorry I made you upset, I don't really understand what happened but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said apologetically and trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Gin finally made eye contact with him and sighed. "I'm alright Tsubasa, I'm just a bit spooked with something that happened a long time ago." She explained.

"Well it's alright, you don't have to tell me." He said sympathetically. Though he soon noticed that Gin had looked away and hadn't replied. "Are you alright Gin?" He asked.

Gin finally turned around and he soon noticed that tears were welling in her eyes.

"Tsubasa!" She exclaimed before embracing him. His cheeks flushed a light red color. He stroked her navy blue hair as she continued to sob.

"T-the r-reason I didn't answer y-your question is b-because…" she stuttered before trailing off. She took two deep breaths and continued. "M-my parents have been dead since I can remember." She finished.

Tsubasa sat there in silence. That's why she didn't want to talk about it! He knew he'd be that secretive about his family if they were dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that Gin." He said. He knew it was nothing original but he was at a loss of words.

"And promise you wont tell anyone else about my family please." She added hastily.

He gave her a heartwarming smile. "I promise." He stated. Gin let go from her embrace.

"And one more thing?" She asked.

"What is it?"

She glared at him sharply. "Tell a single soul that I cried and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" She snapped.

The silver haired teen smiled again, obviously not affected by her threat. "I won't." He promised. "Now let's head back."

The two walked home together once again ignoring the rain. Tsubasa stayed as calm as ever, but on the inside he was jumping up and down with happiness and he now knew why.

Somehow, he had fallen for Gin.

* * *

**Well this was a sweet ending. I was fan gushing the entire time I was writing this. Anyway I hope this works and I'm also wondering if you guys would read a story that I wrote that explained Gin's past? I'm most likely going to write it but I'm wondering if you would read it.**

**Well that's all for now, FAIRWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**


End file.
